Dangerous Change
by Blaze X
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons find a stasis pod whose contents could change the tide of the war.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the Autobot base though that was mostly because there human allies were all in school at the moment. Of course this kind of calm seldom lasted long. Agent Fowler contacted them. "Prime, there's something you might want to see."

Optimus went over to the console "What is it Agent Fowler?" he asked.

"There was archeological dig that found this" the screen switched to an image of a cybertronian stasis pod with a Decepticon symbol on it. "I already had the sight cleared out, so you can move in and get it before the 'cons try"

"Thank you agent Fowler" the communication ended, and Optimus turned to the others. "We cannot let the Decepticons add to their ranks"

"_Will you try to reason them like you did with Skyquake?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"No, I'm afraid this particular Decepticon can't be reasoned with" Optimus answered

"How can you know that for sure?" Bulkhead asked

"Under the Decepticon symbol was an eight pointed star" Optimus explained. "Whoever is in that pod is one of the Eight Points"

"The supposed eight most dangerous Decepticon warriors" Arcee stated.

"If that's true then you should go right away" Ratchet started up the ground bridge.

"Agreed" Optimus said "Autobots transform and rollout"

…

While Soundwave was monitoring all Decepticon transmissions he came across the signal of an old stasis pod on earth. He immediately reported this finding to Megatron. "Is it one of ours?" Megatron asked after seeing Soundwave's findings. Soundwave nodded in response.

"Lord Megatron, you should allow me to go and awaken our lost comrade" Starscream said. He was hoping that this particular Decepticon was not very loyal, so that they might help him kill Megatron.

"No, I will go" Megatron said. "And I'll take a small squad of vehicons in case Autobots show up and cause trouble."

"How can you be sure Autobots will show up?" Starscream asked.

"If we picked up the signal there is a chance the Autobots did as well" Megatron explained then left the ship.

"Why would Megatron even bother waking them up personally?" Starscream asked Soundwave.

Soundwave brought a picture of an eight pointed star on his screen.

"you're sure it's one of them?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Do you know who? Or at least have it narrowed down?"

Soundwave shook his head.

"That's just perfect" Starscream sighed.

…

The Autobots arrived at the sight to see the Decepticons already there pulling the stasis pod completely out of the ground. Once the pod was pulled out, Megatron pulled out a small energon cube. "Autobots move now" Optimus commanded then shot the energon out of Megatron's hand.

"Hold them off" Megatron ordered.

The Autobots ran in firing at the Decepticons who were able to hold them at bay. Optimus went straight for Megatron with his sword. Megatron quickly blocked with his sword, then kicked Optimus away and picked the energon cube back up. He inserted it just before Optimus got back up and slashed Megatron with his sword. Megatron barely dodged while pulling his back out.

"To late Optimus" Megatron gloated while the stasis pod opened.

From the pod emerged a tall blue femme. She had purple spikes on her knees and smaller ones on her elbows as well as three on her shoulder pads. The wings on her back were pointed straight down and went down to her knees. Her helmet resembled a samurai helmet with purple accents.

"Waking me up in the middle of a battle Megatron" She said after quickly assessing the situation. "That is so like you"

"Starthief, what a pleasant surprise" Megatron replied.

"I see you are handling yourself fairly well. The squadron you brought with on the other hand is a disappointment." Starthief observed as the Autobots finished off the last of the vehicons, and were headed towards her. "You Autobots will be no match for me" She boasted as she unsheathed the blades in her arms.

Starthief used her blades to block their lasers. 'The two wheeler is very agile but probably can't take a hit, though based on her speed it will be extremely difficult to actually land a hit' she remained on the defensive while analyzing their abilities. 'That's the scout from Tiger Pax, he's proven to be more capable than the average scout. The big guy may be strong but he's the slowest…perfect.'

She sheathed one of her blades then transformed that arm into a cannon. She fired a few shots at Bumblebee. He dodge but not fast enough and got shot in the arm. Starthief moved swiftly towards Bulkhead avoiding his and Arcee's lasers as best as she could. With one of her blades she stabbed Bulkhead's knee instantly bringing him down.

Optimus saw that Bumblebee and Bulkhead were injured. "Autobots fallback"

"But Optimus" Arcee began to protest but was cut off.

"This battle is already lost" Optimus told her "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge"

The ground bridge opened up, and the Autobots retreated.

Ratchet saw Bumblebee's shoulder and Bulkhead's knee and immediately got to work on them. "Who did this?" he asked.

"Starthief" Optimus answered. "she was in the stasis pod"

Ratchet fell silent upon hearing the name. Of the Eight Points she had the worst reputation. If there was a battle going in the Autobots favor she would be sent in to turn the tide of the battle, and if someone managed to give her a challenge and she defeated them she would claim a trophy from their sparkless body. While the other Eight Points were about equally dangerous she was the only one sick enough to take trophies.

"It's going to be even more of an uphill battle from now on isn't it?" Ratchet finally spoke up.

"I'm afraid so" Optimus answered.

…

Megatron and Starthief were now flying to the Nemesis. "Do you know how long I have been in stasis?" Starthief asked.

"Millennia" Megatron answered simply.

"What of Cybertron?"

Megatron was silent for a while. "Cybertron was lost in the war"

"no"

They continued to fly in silence the rest of the way. Once they got to the Nemesis, Starscream was there to greet them. "Starthief, what a pleasant surprise."

"Show me to the med bay." She ordered him.

"Last I checked you don't have any authority over me"

Starthief let out a frustrated growl. "I have injuries, Starscream, and I don't know the layout of the ship." She explained

"Right of course" Starscream agreed. Once they got inside he called over one of the vehicons. "Show Starthief to the med bay and after her injuries are tended to give her a tour of the ship" he ordered.

Starthief followed the vehicons to the med bay leaving Starscream alone with Megatron. "Starscream do try to remember that Starthief operates outside the chain of command, and reports directly to me"

"I didn't give her any orders"

"I know" Megatron said in a warning tone.

* * *

If I owned Transformers then Jazz and Prowl would have a buddy cop show.

I own Starthief


	2. Chapter 2

Starthief followed the vehicons to the med bay. Knockout and breakdown were already there ready to repair her injuries and give her a full medical exam. "So you're who was in that stasis pod. No wonder Megatron went to open it personally." Knockout commented as Starthief walked in.

"I must apologize. I have already calculated nine different ways to kill you." She said as she sat on the exam table.

"Why would you do that?" Breakdown questioned readying himself for a potential fight.

"Whenever I meet someone new I immediately calculate how to kill them. Unfortunately I can't turn it off." She explained. "I have no intention of killing either of you though."

Breakdown relaxed a bit but was still a little weary of Starthief. "That must make it hard to make friends." Knockout commented.

"I've never been concerned with making friends."

"Of course you haven't." Knockout was really hoping that Starthief would be more sociable than the others on the ship, but no such luck. He got started on her repairs. "My name is Knockout by the way, and the big guy is nurse Breakdown."

"I'm not your nurse." Breakdown protested. "I'm your assistant."

"Not much of a difference big guy."

"You two are this ships medical staff?" Starthief was not very impressed.

"I'm the finest medic any Decepticon could ask for." Knockout boasted.

Starthief turned to Breakdown for confirmation of Knockouts claim. Breakdown of course agreed with Knockout.

…

Jack, Miko, and Raf were outside their school waiting for their Autobot companions to pick them up. Arcee and Bumblebee arrived. "Hey where's Bulkhead?" Miko asked when she didn't see him with the others.

"He's still being repaired by Ratchet." Arcee told her. "Bumblebee will drive you today."

"What happened?" Miko was very worried about her best friend.

"We got in a fight, and we lost." Arcee hated admitting that they lost, but that was what happened, and there was no point in lying.

Miko nodded. She saw no point in asking about the details of a fight the Autobots lost. She got in Bumblebee with Raf.

They drove to the Autobot base in silence. As soon as they got there Miko rushed to where Bulkhead was being repaired. "Bulky are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine Miko. It's just a busted up knee." He reassured her.

"Just a busted up knee?" Ratchet spoke up. "If it isn't repaired properly you won't have full use of this leg again."

"You'll get the guy who did this to you back next time you meet him." Miko attempted to cheer him up.

Bulkhead smiled. "Of course I will Miko." He wasn't going to admit he didn't think he could do that. He has heard about what Starthief was capable of, and it maim unsure if he had any hope of beating her. Maybe all those stories were just hype. Spread by the Decepticons to strike fear in the sparks of Autobots. Sure she was good, but no one could be that good. Right?

"Who were you guys fighting anyway?" Raf asked.

"_A new Decepticon named Starthief. Megatron released her from a stasis pod." _Bumblebee told Raf. Raf translated for the other two.

"What's the big deal about her? She's just another Decepticon that Bulkhead can kick the scrap out of." Despite how flawed Miko's logic was it helped to cheer Bulkhead up.

"You don't get it Miko. Starthief is one of the most dangerous Decepticons out there." Arcee snapped at Miko.

"So what if she is. You said that about Airachnid and you've always been able to beat her." Jack finally spoke up. "Other than today have you ever faced her in battle?"

"No I haven't, but I know of her reputation."

"Reputations can be exaggerated. Just because you lost today doesn't mean you will always lose to her."

Optimus was happy that the kids were helping to cheer up the others. Even though the initial reason for bringing them here was for their own protection. They have helped them in the past and will continue to help in the future. The way they best helped though was they helped keep morale up, and Optimus would be forever grateful for that. Even Starthief was dangerous they were already facing difficult odds. Her addition to their forces would not change that, nor would it change the fact that he will not give up.

…

Knockout had finished Starthief's repairs, and she had been given a tour of the ship. She walked to the bridge of the ship. Soundwave, Starscream, and Airachnid were there. "Soundwave, it's been awhile." Soundwave gave a nod on response. "Nothing to say?"

"He took a vow of silence when we left Cybertron." Starscream explained to her.

"Of course he did." She looked over at Airachnid. "And you must be Airachnid."

"My reputation precedes me." Airachnid loved it when others had heard of her work. "And you are the supposed great warrior Starthief."

"Supposed?" Starthief hated when people doubted her ability.

"I haven't seen you in battle, so as far as I know the stories about you are just that. Stories."

"Why don't I give you a demonstration then?" Starthief unsheathed her blades ready for a fight. Airachnid also prepared to fight. Before either of them could throw a punch however, Megatron entered the bridge.

"There will be no infighting." He said sternly. "Both of you desist. Starthief you will not start any fights with your fellow Decepticons."

Starthief sheathed her blades. "Yes, Lord Megatron."

"I believe now would be a good time to make the chain of command clear. Starthief will take her orders directly from me, but she has no authority over anyone else." He looked straight at Starthief when he explained this last part. He had to make sure she understood her position. "Any questions?"

"Yes I have one." Airachnid spoke up. "It sounds to me like she is getting special treatment. While I have heard of how she is a great warrior I have my doubts. Is she really as great an addition as you're saying she is?"

"She doesn't need to prove herself to you, but if you have your doubts then you can go with her on her first assignment."

Neither femmes were happy with this. First impressions did not go over well for either of them. Both also knew what would happen if they questioned Megatron's orders so they had to go along with his order.

* * *

If I owned transformers Optimus would stop dying.

I own Starthief.


	3. Chapter 3

Airachnid and Starthief were flying over the Amazon. Starthief was leading Airachnid to the location of her ship. Their assignment was to get the files in the computer just in case there was anything of use on it. They were to also gather anything else on the ship that could be useful which probably wouldn't be much.

Starthief landed once they were close enough to the ship Airachnid soon following. "My ship should somewhere around here. Though the way this planet has changed since I went into stasis will make it more difficult to find."

"You don't know where your own ship is?" Airachnid asked.

"I didn't say that." Starthief started walking in the direction she knew it would be in. It didn't take long to find it. It covered in overgrown plants. Starthief pulled out one of her cannons and used it to clear away some of the plants.

"Wow subtle." Airachnid quipped as she entered the ship.

"There is no one around for miles, and it was the quickest way to get the plants out of the way." Starthief followed. She walked over to the main computer console. She knew if it was turned on the Autobots could detect it and would take immediate action, so she took the hard drive out of it. "I've got the hard drive we can go now."

"Shouldn't we see if there is anything of use first?" Airachnid wasn't going to disobey an order from Megatron.

"I know my ship inside and out. There isn't anything of practical use her other than the computer."

"Well this was boring. There isn't anything interesting in here at all?"

"Unless you are interested in seeing my trophies, no."

"Actually I would like to see it." Airachnid was intrigued that they shared a similar hobby.

Starthief sighed then opened up a panel on the wall revealing various dismembered body parts from her fallen enemies. "I only take something if they were a particular challenge." She explained. "Usually the part I will take is one they used most. For example this eye came from a sniper."

"Not as big as I imagined." Airachnid noted. "I once had a collection of endangered species until Arcee's pet human destroyed it."

"You couldn't handle a human?" Starthief asked in an almost mocking tone. "One wonders how you were accepted into the ranks."

"I was thinking the same about you. Apparently all it really takes is being found in a stasis pod."

Starthief gave her a harsh glare. "Let's just go. We have what we came for." She left the ship then transformed and flew off. She didn't bother going slower for the trip back. Airachnid could find her own way back. Starthief flew at her top speed. She was by no means as fast as a seeker, but she was pretty fast. She enjoyed flying at high speeds. She arrived at the Nemesis within less than an hour.

She transformed and landed on the deck. She walked in not bothering to wait for Airachnid. She went straight to the bridge and handed the hard drive to Soundwave. "I hope the other assignments you plan on giving me won't be as menial." She said to Megatron.

"Where is Airachnid?" He asked.

"She was to slow. She should arrive here soon."

"Good. There were no complications then?"

"Anyone could have completed the assignment as long they had the coordinates to the ship." She pointed out.

"But I assigned it to you."

"There were no complications."

"Good then we should talk about your courter assignment."

"Same game as usual?"

"Yes and until you guess my pass code you will share with Starscream."

"You have not lost your cruelty in all these years."

Starscream overheard their conversation. "Lord Megatron if I may ask. Why will she be sharing with me?" He asked.

"What better way to motivate me?" Starthief answered for him. She knew Megatron could have assigned Airachnid to motivate her, so there was a second reason for it. "And punish you. What did you do to earn this punishment?"

"That's not important."

"He tried to kill me." Megatron explained.

"I think that is very important Starscream." Starthief said.

Starscream glared at Starthief briefly. He was going to have to just deal with sharing a room with her for a little while. He knew she would figure out Megatron's passcode relatively quickly.

* * *

If I owned transformers then Bumblebee would be the main character...wait that happened didn't it?


End file.
